Icecream and Leek?
by Trepidation Chance
Summary: There is a problem. Kaito and Miku both don't acknowledge each other's preference for foods! But will the summer heat change their minds? What to do... ONE-SHOT.


It didn't make sense to Kaito. Ice-cream, unlike a green veggie shoot he didn't want to name for the safety of his life, was so much better. Not only was it cold, which was perfect for hot weather, it came in different flavours, suiting many different preferences. Except for this one. It was known world-wide about Miku's craving for leek. It puzzled the bluenette about her choice of food. It wasn't like he knew what raw leek tasted like but he imaged it to by sour. And foul. What was so good about the vegetable?

It didn't make sense to Miku. Leek, unlike a sickly sweet dairy product she never wanted to see again, was so much better. It was healthy to the body and had its advantages because of its shape. But Kaito wouldn't even give it a try! Not even a nibble. His obsession for ice-cream was known by people, but when she tried it, only now had she noticed how cold it was. What does Kaito have as a stomach? It puzzled her how he ate it without getting cold in the tummy. What was so good about ice-cream?

"The Vocaloids" were a world known band and were famous for their wide range of pitch and metallic voices. The group was formed by Kaito and Meiko, the eldest of the group, when they met each other at a music camp. Ever since then, they got more talented members joining them and created the band we know them to be. But since there was a range of age between them, they decided for them to live in the one house, having their own property of the mansion. Not only did this work well with everyone, their bonds' grew closer and eventually, they were stuck to each other like glue, inseparable.

Kaito was sitting down eating ice-cream when he noticed Miku lying on the porch, sweating buckets due to the weather. She had stripped down to a simple pair of shorts and crop top and was still feeling the heat. Although the house was comfortably chilled, Miku stated that she wanted to stay outside. It confused Kaito, for he knew she hated extreme weather, be it cold or hot. He took another scoop of ice-cream and savoured the creamy taste on his tongue. That was when it hit him. Kaito almost choked as he quickly placed his ice-cream tub on the table and rushed off to do who-knows-what.

Miku was irritated. The deadline for the new album was but a few days away and she had no inspiration at all. All the others had finished their songs and all ready to send to the director. Only hers was left and she was letting them down. She wanted to be at the mercy of the sun, punishing herself. She wasn't a masochist, nor was she a sadist. She just felt like a disaster.

It was when something cold touched her face she noticed she had fallen asleep. She opened her eyes only to see a black shadow hovering over her.

"Do you want it?" She them realised that it was Kaito who stood in front of her, holding out a bowl filled with ice-cream…with a leek sticking out if it? Once she saw the leek, her eyes glinted as she snatched the bowl from his hands. She was about to eat the leek until she saw the shake of Kaito's head.

"Eat the ice-cream too, Miku." He muttered. Of course he was going to tell her to eat ice-cream. But no matter what, it was too cold! But never the less, she took the spoon out of Kaito's hand, scooped out a bit of ice-cream and stared at it like it was a deadly poison to her. She tentatively sniffed it before she plopped the spoon into her mouth.

The chilled sensation on her mouth was breathtaking, like she was trying ice-cream for the first time in her life. The flavour slowly crept up into her mouth, every second becoming a new experience. The creaminess flowed soothingly on her tongue, enticing her tastebuds for another spoonful of this wondrous blend of wonder and dreaminess. Never had she thought that ice-cream could be so good. But why? She had tried it many times, her then losing her appetite for a week. But what was so different this time?

"Well, its summer time and ice-cream is perfect for this kind of weather. Is it good?" Kaito looked at her with concerned eyes. He really wanted her to see the perfectness of ice-cream and was desperate. If it didn't work this time, when will she ever like it? Miku looked at him, eyes shining.

"It's good! Thanks!" Miku said cheerfully. Not only was she cooled down, an idea was forming inside her head. Lyrics, popping in and out of her mind, a tune started to play. And in those split seconds, a song had formed inside her head. She jumped up comically and leaned down to where Kaito was still sitting.

"I'm grateful to you." When this was said, she pecked him on the cheek and bounded to her bedroom, leaving him outside, red in the face. He raised his hand to his cheek, still able to feel her soft lips.

"I should do this more often."

Since then, whenever Miku needed inspiration for new music, she would always eat a bowl of Kaito's ice-cream, with a leek on top.


End file.
